Manic Monday
by Reona
Summary: Stupidity and little more. Have fun... not part of the Chaos Series


__

This is just a bit of stupidity, something fun for the summer.

Enjoy and don't stress yourself over it.

Lov ya,

Reona

****

My Muses (or tormentors)

The sound of hesitant typing echoed through the second story rooms of a brick house on a bright spring day. In a room facing the front of the house a girl with long mouse brown hair and gray eyes backspaced to correct a mistake and sighed. She reread the last few lines and then shook her head, deleting them. Reona adjusted her gold rim glasses and started typing again. 

"That is not how you spell that word." said a voice behind her. A black and white cat sitting on the scanner hissed over Reona's shoulder. 

Reona sighed again, dropping her head. "Oh god, not again." she muttered. 

"I'm getting the impression you don't like having us here." said the voice again. 

Reona looked over her shoulder to see a black haired boy of 16 years wearing a red tee shirt and black jeans standing calmly before the open window. A boy about the same age with blond hair stood with his back to Reona looking at a shelf full of books. "Who let you two in here?" Reona asked in irritation. 

"We came in through the window." said Ryo dryly. 

Sage turned around to face them and nodded his head. "Good afternoon, Lady Reona."

The girl returned his nod with a smile. "Afternoon, Sage." 

Ryo snorted. "Why do you call her that? You're just feeding her over sized ego." 

Sage hugged the other boy. "I call her that because I have good manners." he said.

Reona smirked at them. "And he doesn't want to end up locked in a dark closet." Sage paled even at the mention. "Don't worry, Sage, you're safe." 

Suddenly a sharp bang sounded from down stairs. Reona's face clouded, she cursed, and ran out of the room. She dashed down the stairs in enough time to see her cat run across the Foyer and disappear into the Living Room. With a dark look in her eyes, Reona turned toward the direction the cat had come from and marched into the Dining Room. She saw two people standing in the corner but walked past them. Dais pulled Anubis back as Reona stormed past them. "She looks, umm?" stammered Dais.

"Mad as hell." supplied Anubis. 

Ryo appeared in the arch. "Is anyone dead yet?" he asked cheerfully.

"Ryo." stressed Sage, coming up behind him. 

An auburn haired boy cautiously moved around the corner out of the Kitchen. "Hi, Sai." greeted Anubis. The water warrior looked at him and hushed him with a scared look. Just then a boy with blue hair ran out of the Kitchen at top speed and raced through the arch, almost knocking over Ryo and Sage. The others tensed as Rowen escaped but only silence remained. 

"Do you think she killed him?" asked Sai softly. 

Anubis shook his head. "I don't think Reona would resort to pure violence."

"You don't?" asked an astonished Dais. 

Reona walked calmly out of the Kitchen and went back up the stairs, ignoring everyone. They all looked at each other and then slowly edged toward the Kitchen. Everything looked to be in order. "Sekhmet? Kale?" called Anubis. 

One of the tall stools around the counter island moved and a head of dark blue hair appeared. "We're over here." answer Kale. Sekhmet stood shakily with their help, making soft mewling noises. 

"What did Reona do with Kento?" asked Ryo, looking around and not finding his friend.

Kale pointed to the door that led to the patio. "She took him out there." 

Ryo, Sage, Sai, Anubis, and Dais opened the door to see Kento draped upside down over a lawn chair, some dark crumbs around his mouth. They looked at each other and just closed the door.

Reona muttered some choice words about people not doing as asked and that she hoped she bruised something important. Her cat walked by her feet with a cocky swagger. Reona turned the corner and stopped short as she entered the computer room again. A girl with straight mahogany brown hair wearing a silver and gold sailor fuku (sailor moon) stood posed over the computer screen. A girl of similar features but wearing a white dress stood by the window. Two girls with white hair stood facing each other in front of the bookcase. One wore a white lace up shirt with dark jeans and the other wore a skintight black suit with silver accents. Another girl sat in a chair in the corner with a huge smile on her face. She had long black hair and smiling green eyes and she wore a light blue sun dress.

Reona paled and closed her eyes. "And they all disappeared in a flash of light." she said firmly. She opened her eyes to find all of her creations gone again, back onto their pages where they were supposed to be. "Geez, did someone leave the door open or what!" exclaimed Reona.

"What door?" Reona turned to find Anubis standing behind her. 

"Nothing, Nubis." Reona sat back in her chair and looked at her screen. At this rate she would never get this done. 

"Is that about us?" asked Anubis, sitting down in the chair one of Reona's creations had just occupied. Reona nodded. "What's it called?"

"Chaos Reigning." she told him absently.

"And it's about me!" exclaimed Ryo from the door.

Reona scowled at him. "That's not true. Anubis plays a big part too."

Ryo waged his finger at her. "That's only because he the only one whose been dead."

"Thank you for rectifying that situation too." interrupted Anubis.

Reona smiled at him. "Your welcome. It wouldn't have been quite so interesting without you." Anubis blushed.

"Hey, I helped!" cried a female voice.

Reona sighed, irritated. "She went away until the author called for her and waited patiently." she said loudly. There was a distant cry of protest and then silence.

"She is getting really persistent, isn't she?" said Sage with a frown.

"Yes, she's getting into all my stories. I can't get rid of her." complained Reona. She shivered as she thought about her out of control creation. 

"Rather like Ryo, don't-cha think?" said Kento, coming up behind them rubbing his head.

"What are you talking about, Kento?" demanded Sai.

"Well, think about it. Reona put off all her other stories to write Chaos Reigning. And that's after she wrote several leaders for it." said Kento. 

There was a moment of silence. "Wow, Kento said something smart." said Rowen slowly. Kento scowled and walked away. 

"Rowen!" hissed Sai. He followed Kento out. Rowen sighed, glanced up at the ceiling, and followed after the mad auburn haired boy.

"Whatever room you end up in be sure to lock the door!" yelled Reona after them. She caught Anubis' and Dais' stares and shrugged. "What? I just don't want to walk in on them."

"How can you be sure they will…umm...will…" stammered Anubis. 

"Need horizontal space to 'make up', as it were." said Kale. Reona just stared at them and then went back to her typing. 

"It's pretty much a given." said Ryo with a straight face. Sage nodded next to him. The four ex-warlords just blankly stared at the pair.

Suddenly Reona stopped typing and turned to look at them. "Where's Mia and Kayura?" she asked. Two female screams cut the air followed by three male voices yelling. "Never mind."


End file.
